Unnamed Colonization Roleplay
HiddenlichWithin the desert of an unknown planet... *Scavenger: How long is this colonial mission going to last out here? *Scavenger: They didn't even give us supplies to survive with *Yakuza: Tuti Jiang wouldn't make us survive out here long *Yakuza: Once we establish this desert colony, we can get the heck out of here. *4:28Finn168719A legion of Finn clones were seen riding horses *4:31HiddenlichYakuza: Looks like they are going for another patrol of this barren desert. *Scavenger: What are they looking for? This is entire planet is desolate. I don't see why the UKF has so much interest in this planet. *Yakuza: Look, terraforming may be out of the question because of the ground conditions, but that doesn't mean life can't live here. *4:34Finn168719The Finn Clones started searching for a secret lab *As they heard about the rumors *4:35HiddenlichSev (Finn Clone) : Do you even think this laboratory is real? *4:35Finn168719Finn Clone 9: Not sure, but we might even prove them if the laboratory is real or fake. *4:36HiddenlichSev: Cave up ahead. *4:36Finn168719The Legion of Finn Clones enter the cave *4:36HiddenlichSev gets off his horse *He takes out his Mark II Self Defense Side Arm *4:37Finn168719The Legion of Finn Clones gets off their horses *The Finn Clones take out their weapons *4:38HiddenlichSev inspects the cave walls *Sev: I see pyrite, but nothing expensive. *4:40Finn168719Finn Clone 20: I found a strange door that was camoflagued. *4:40HiddenlichSev: Really? *Sev: Where? *4:41Finn168719Finn Clone 20 right in front of me. *20: * *Finn Clone 20 opens the door revealing the lab *4:41HiddenlichSev: What do you know... * *There are many vials and test tubes within the laboratory *Sev inspects one of the vials *Sev: Blood of S-101. * *There is a cryo chamber near the center of the laboratory *Sev: 20, what do you think is inside this cryo chamber? *4:48Finn168719Finn Clone 20: Not sure. *Finn Clone 20 checks the cryo chamber *4:49HiddenlichSev: Do you think we should open it? *4:49Finn168719Finn Clone 20: Yep. *4:51HiddenlichSev looks for a button to open the cryo chamber *Sev: Ah, here it is! *Sev presses the button * *A Groxwardian corpse is inside the cryo chamber, along with two Penwardian skeletons *4:55Finn168719Finn Clone 20: Very spooky. *4:55HiddenlichSev enters the chamber to take out the Groxwardian corpse *Sev: Alright, lets see. *Sev: From the bullet holes and the frozen blood, it would be fair to say this Groxwardian was injured or killed before entering the cryo chamber *4:58Finn168719Finn Clone 20: Or the Groxwardian was murdered while attempting to leave the cryo chamber. *5:00HiddenlichSev: That could be. We will have to take this corpse to the Institute's medical- * *Two clones are shot *Sev takes out his Mark II Self Defense Side Arm *Sev: We are obviously not- * *Sev is shot twice in the shoulder *5:01Finn168719Finn Clone 20 takes out his M5A2 Folsom Carbine *5:02HiddenlichGroxwardian Rebels attack Finn Clone 20 *5:03Finn168719Finn Clone 20 started shooting at the rebels *Finn Clone 20 shoots a grenade launcher at the rebels *5:04Hiddenlich2 Rebels are killed *The others retreat into the desert *Sev gets up, holding his shoulder *Sev: Great. It looks like the Grox Insurrection followed the colony ship here. *Sev: I am going to call- * *The laboratory explodes *The cave collapses in * *2 hours later *Kruise: Ethan! Look at the news! *User909 has joined the chat. *5:11Finn168719Wb *Ethan sees the news *5:11Hiddenlich 909 *5:11User909hi *5:12HiddenlichKruise: An entire clone legion: Dead. *Kruise: A secret laboratory exploded *5:12Finn168719Ethan: Stupid rebels... *5:14HiddenlichKruise: Yeah. Rumor has it they followed our colony ship all of the way from the Anuba system. *Kruise: So Ethan, since we have less legionaries around here, are you planning on signing up for the Patrol Legion? * *Finn168719Ethan: Alright then. *5:19HiddenlichKruise: Is that a yes? *5:19Finn168719Ethan: Yep. *5:20HiddenlichKruise: I think I am going to sign up too. The UPR can't defend us out here. *5:21Finn168719Ethan: Do you mean UKP? *5:21HiddenlichKruise: Oh, yes. I forgot the United Penwardian Republic had a name change. *Kruise heads to the Patrol Legion Recruitment Center *5:26Finn168719Ethan enters the Patrol Legion Recruitment Center *5:27Hiddenlich *There are many injured patrol members in the waiting room *Receptionist: Can I help you? *5:28Finn168719Ethan: I would want to sign up. *5:30HiddenlichReceptionist: Please go through this application. Hand it to me when you are done. *5:30Finn168719Ethan started writing the application * *5:35Hiddenlich *An hour later *Receptionist: You have been accepted. Head upstairs to Room 3B for debriefing. Your apart of Gryphon Legion. *5:36Finn168719Ethan heads to Room 3B *5:38HiddenlichOr-Yai Captain: Hello newbies. Welcome to Gryphon Legion. *Or-Yai Captain: By now, you have probably heard about the cave explosion *Or-Yai Captain: Because of this, you will not be given the typical Self-Defense Sidearm. *Or-Yai Captain: You will be given a Mark I Neoplasma Casters. * *Caster *The Or-Yai Captain points at Neoplasma Caster at the wall *He shoots, and a huge hole is made in the wall *Or-Yai Captain: THIS WILL KILL WHATEVER YOU SHOOT! So don't shoot a friendly... *A Neoplasma Caster is given to every member of Gryphon Legion *Or-Yai Captain: The ammunition this weapon takes is Type 4 Repulsive Rounds. *Or-Yai Captain: Any questions? *'Finn168719' *Ethan: No. *5:54HiddenlichOr-Yai Captain: Head to the room next door if you need information on your Mark 3 Personal Hazardous Environment Suits. *Or-Yai Captain: OTHERWISE GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GET MOVING! *5:57Finn168719 *Ethan heads downstairs *5:57Hiddenlich20 minutes later *A buggy with room for 4 occupants drives down the desert straight *Roman: Aye! Looks like we have an Or-Yai as a head legionnaire! It's pretty risky considering their temper. *Roman: I am surprised that they aren't banned from entering the colonization program. Category:Colonization Series Category:Unfinished Roleplays